Just So You Know
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Song fic about Nick Jonas. I own nothing except for the characters that are unfamiliar to you. Song used is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. Message if you have any requests.


I shouldn't love you

but I want to,

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you

but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know

How to be fine; when I'm not

Cause I don't know

How to make a feeling stop

*Gah! Why? Why do I have to have these feelings? And why does she have to be dating him of all people? Ugh!* I thought this to myself all while slamming my fists against the counter top. You see, my name's Nick Jonas, and I have a dilemma. As cliché as it sounds, I'm in love with my best friend. So far, not so big of a problem, right? Well, she just happens to have a boyfriend, and he just happens to be a certain Taylor Lautner, whom I hate, with a passion. I just can't stand the guy. I don't know what it is about him that I don't like, besides the fact that he's dating the love of my life. I mean, I suppose it's the fact that he's a cocky jerk, or the fact that he doesn't treat her the way she should be treated. I don't know… maybe I just hate him because he has what I want. But, can you blame me? I mean, if you saw Rachel, you'd understand. She's the most beautiful, caring, talented, sweet girl I've ever met. She has long, beautiful, red hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. But it's not just her looks I love her for. She's amazingly talented. She plays the piano and she's good at sports too, especially baseball. And she has the most wonderful personality. She's sweet and caring, and she's friendly to everyone. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body. How can you not fall in love with her? She's the total package!

Just so you know

this feeling's taking control of me

and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let it win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go, of you

but I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

*Ding Dong*

That's her. She's coming over to hang out with me for a little while before she goes on her date with Taylor.

"I'm coming," I yell as I walk toward the door, the usual butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I open the door and she's wearing her usual jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey!" she says as she walks through the door and gives me a huge hug. Her hair smells like apples.

"Hey," I reply as I reluctantly let go of her, "you smell really good."

She giggles and thanks me while I turn beat red and mentally scold myself for being so dorky.

It's getting hard to, be around you

There's so much I can't say,

do you want me to hide the feelings

and look the other way

And I don't know

how to be fine, when I'm not

Cause I don't know

How to make a feeling stop

"Haha, you smell good too Nick," she knows how much of a dork I feel like so she tries to cheer me up, it worked.

"So, are you ready to have some fun?" I ask her as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Yes. So, what movie are we gonna watch? I'm thinking Get Smart is a good option," she says as she raids my freezer for her favorite snack, ice cream.

"What? We always watch that movie! Do we have to?" I whine as I get out two bowls and an ice cream scoop.

"Yes, we do. You know how much I love that movie. Now stop whining and start scooping. I'm gonna go put the movie in," she tells me while she walks into my living room to find Get Smart. If only she know how adorable she was when she was determined. I started scooping the vanilla ice cream as I mentally prepared myself for when she would leave me for Taylor. But in reality, I was never ready when she left me for him. I really don't know how much longer I can stand this.

Just so you know

this feeling's taking control of me

and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let it win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go, of you

but I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

About half way through the movie, the ice cream was gone, and it was about 6 o'clock. I went into the kitchen to put the bowls in the sink when hear Rachel's phone ring. I try to hear what she's saying, but it just sounds like a quiet murmur. When she walks into the kitchen, I instantly know what's wrong. He bailed on their date. He's done this a lot lately, and frankly, I'm sick of it.

"He did it again didn't he?" I ask, ready to knock Taylor's teeth in.

"It's okay Nick, really. He's just busy. He's got a lot on his plate right now, especially since he's filming the Twilight Saga. I'm fine, really. Let's just pick out a bunch of movies and have a movie night." She's begging.

"No Rachel, it's not okay. You guys have been planning this date for what, a week now? I don't care how much he has on his plate, you don't deserve to be treated like this!" I shout at her. She flinches. That's it, I can't take it anymore.

This emptiness is killing me

and I'm wondering why I waiting so long

Looking back I realize,

it was always there but never spoken

and I'm waiting here...

been waiting here

"Nick, just stop, please?" she looks at me with those pleading eyes.

"Rachel, can't you see it? I've fallen head over heels for you! I've loved you for the past year and a half! How can you expect me to just stop when he doesn't deserve you? How am I supposed to be okay with him treating the girl I love like trash? I would treat you so much better, I would love you always! But you never saw that, you always had to pick him! God!"

I'd finally done it, I'd finally let her know how I felt, and now I wished I could take it all back. I had yelled at her, and taken all my frustrations out on her. She didn't deserve that. I can't be mad at her for being with him. I turned away from her and stared out the window above my sink.

"Nick…" I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head lean against my back. I turned around and placed a hand on each side of her head, caressing her cheek with my right thumb. I slowly inched my way towards her lips and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had, and the crazy thing is that she kissed me back. I pulled away and she just looked up at me, with her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too Nick," she whispered as she placed her head against my chest.

"I love you," I said as I placed a kiss on the top of her head, knowing that this was how I wanted to spend forever.

Just so you know

this feeling's taking control of me

and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let it win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go, of you

but I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know


End file.
